


oh the places we'll go

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Series: SF9 Requests ~ [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: Jaeyoon has something to say,and Inseong listens wholeheartedly.





	oh the places we'll go

“Inseongie?” Jaeyoon cocked his head up from the magazine he was purusing. He was sitting on the bed while Inseong lay on the floor amid his fashion magazines.

 

“Mm?” He responded with his nose in a Vogue magazine.

 

“I like you.”

 

The magazine slipped through Inseong’s fingers and hit his face, before he chucked it across the room and scrambled onto his knees, face slack.

 

“What was that? I’m not sure I heard you right…” he looked intently at Jaeyoon who was avoiding his eyes and picking at the holes in his trousers.

 

“I-I like you Inseong. I have for a while now, and I could have kept it hidden longer but I just couldn’t. I know this is sloppy and unplanned and- I’m just gonna shut up now.” Jaeyoon felt his eyes begin to water at the humiliation of it. His heart was hammering at the speed of knots and his throat felt as if it was closing up on him.

 

He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Inseong sitting cross legged right in front of him.

 

“Jaeyoon. I love you, but not in that way.” Inseong said this with the corners of his mouth downturned. “I’m sorry, I wish I could return your feelings, but I can’t lie to you or myself like that.”

 

Jaeyoon felt worse and worse with each sentence and soon he felt tears running down his face.

 

Inseong sat on the bed and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace. The sobbing boy clung tight onto Inseong, as if he feared he would disappear.

 

Inseong whispered into his hair when his sobbing turned into small hiccups, “I’m glad you told me Jaeyoonie. Strong emotions like that aren’t meant to be bottled up.”

 

Jaeyoon in a wrecked voice said, “Thank you for not hating me.” Before he began to sob again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this slightly destroyed me to have to write this, but if anyone want a follow-up or fix to this just let me know in the comments or on my tumblr at seokwooinspace
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
